ROTBTD: Just the Start
by obsessivefangirlyingdisorderz
Summary: Here's the story of how our four friends came to be. Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup. Jackunzel and mericup
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to this so this story might be a little on the corny side... :\**

**Don't judge**

**Here goes...**

* * *

"Astrid, I'm gonna miss you." I admitted.

"Oh, Come on Hiccup! It'll only be for a few months!" she said playfully.

"But, I will too." She kissed my cheek. "well, bye!" She ran off and jumped onto the ship most vikings were going on. They were on a journey to search for new dragons or something...

I sighed. I'm gonna miss having her around.

"Tuff, where's my helmet?! I need my helmet now!" Ruffnut yelled at her twin brother.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to see all my friends: Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout.

I jumped. "Oh my gosh, Ruff, you're really having a bad hair day." I told her. Her hair looked absolutely crazy without that helmet of hers.

"Shut up." She crossed her arms.

"Who invited them to come here?" Snotlout looked to the shore.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Turn around, Hiccup." Fishlegs said as he pointed to the shore.

I did, and I saw a big fancy ship park here in Burk. I know we don't usually get unsuspected company like this.

"Coming through, get out of the way!" Gobber shouted as he hobbled through the crowd.

"Hiccup, what's going on?"

"What, do I know everything now?" I asked sarcastically.

He sighed and pushed me out of the way. "You're no help whatsoever."

A buff man came out of the ship and headed towards Gobber. They talked for a few minutes, then the man got angry.

"I take _one_ trip and I get stuck here?! There's no way I can fix me ship on time! I have my family up on board!" I heard him complain.

"I think I can have your family stay somewhere..." I heard Gobber offer.

"I wonder what's happening over there." Snotlout commented.

"Let's go find out!" Tuffnut said.

We all walked over to Gobber and the strange newcomer.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"This is the _king_ _of Dunbroch! _ His family's going to stay at your home for a while since your father's gone." Gobber said with a stern tone and a look that said, 'say anything and you're done for.'

What?! "Uh, okay, I guess..." I said as calmly as possible.

"I can't thank you enough!" the man thanked sincerely.

A woman came out of the ship. "Fergus, what's going on out here?" She asked.

"Eleanor, we're going to have to stay here for a while until we get a new ship built." He told her. I think she was his wife.

"What's wrong with the one we have right here?" She protested.

"A lot of things. Get the kids out of that thing with their belongings. We have to take everything out now." He ordered.

"Oh, alright." She rolled her eyes. A few minutes later three cute little boys ran out with a bunch of pastries in their arms and the woman came out with a big box.

"Merida! Get out here now!" The woman yelled sternly.

"I'm coming, mum!" A girl yelled, clearly annoyed by her mother. Then she ran out of the ship with a bow and arrows.

Wow. she was beautiful.

"She's hot." Tuff commented. I think she heard that, because she glared straight at Tuffnut.

"Mum, where are we stayin'?" the girl asked.

"Ask yer father." her mother replied.

"Oh, uh, in that guy's house." Her dad pointed at me.

I hesitated. "Dad's not gonna like this... When he gets back, I'm so dead."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Snotlout laughed.

"While you go work things out with that weird family, we're gonna go riding." Tuff said.

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me my helmet back!" Ruffnut growled to her brother.

"Not happening." Tuffnut laughed then ran off with Snotlout.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Fishlegs tried to catch up with them.

I took a deep breath. Life's just perfect. "uh, Ruffnut? You can borrow my helmet if you want..." I offered.

"Give it. Now." She ordered rudely.

"Hold on! I gotta settle one issue at a time. Come on, follow me. It's in my house somewhere..." I walked to the family that was waiting for me on the shore.

"Um, if you guys come with me I'll bring you to where you're staying." I forced a hospitable smile when really I could care less about their comfort. Maybe save for that pretty redheaded girl...

"Hurry up Hiccup! I need a helmet _now_." Ruffnut screeched.

"I'm getting to it! Gosh, you're annoying." I snapped.

The woman exchanged judging glances with her husband.

"Let's go." I ignored them and led them to my house and prepared extra beds for them all in my dad's room.

"Where's you helmet?" Ruff asked, exasperated.

Annoyed, I grabbed the helmet and threw it at her head.

"Ow!"

I rolled my eyes and got up. "Since I gave you the helmet, help me out! Now!"

"Yeah, I don't think so... I'm gonna ride my dragon if Tuff didn't take it yet.. Oh well, I'll find a way. Bye!" She said rudely and ran out of the house. I sighed. I should've seen that one coming. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it now.

"Need some help?" The girl from the ship came out of nowhere. I jumped.

"Oh, uh... Sure." She was _really _pretty. I couldn't think straight around her. She must think I'm a complete idiot.

She laughed."Yer not like most vikings, are ye?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I confronted, offended by her comment. I hear stuff like that way too much.

"Oh, nuthin' really... Thanks for letting us stay here by the way, I know you don't really want us too, I can tell..." She admitted. Yeah, I can live without all of this, except for her of course. She can live here for the rest of my life for all I care.

I've never felt this way about a girl before.

"Hello? Anybody home in there?" She grabbed my attention. "What were ye thinkin' about?" she asked with curiosity in her tone.

"Oh, uh, nothing... I didn't catch your name. Mine's Hiccup, by the way." I smiled.

She giggled. "that's a, well... unique name! I'm Merida." She introduced.

I ignored her comment about my name.

I heard Toothless coming in the distance.

Oh no.

"Hey, we should really get going... Uh, things to do! Places to be... Come on!" I pushed her outside.

"What on earth- what are ye hiding?" She stopped and crossed her arms.

"What? Why do you just assume I'm hiding something?"

She glared at me.

Toothless appeared behind her.

My eyes widened. "You know what? You're right. You got me! Let's go back inside and pretend nothing happened.." I motioned for her to come inside.

"I wasn't born yesturday." She turned around and jumped. A few seconds passed and a smile appeared on her face. "Oh me goodness! A dragon! A real life dragon!" her fear turned into giddiness.

"You're not even scared a little?" She gave me a dismissive look

"What do ye take me for? a wee lass?" She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry..." I corrected.

"Well why aren't _ye_ surprised, huh?" She questioned.

I hesitated. "Well, here in Burk, we ride dragons. Train 'em. Keep them as pets, ya know?"

She was bewildered. "So, they're tame? Like, even _ye_ can ride them?" she asked.

I was so offended. "Hey! I was the first viking in history to ever ride a dragon! Ever!"

"No way! 'Yer takin' me on a ride, right now!" Man, she is straight-forward.

I smiled.

0-0-0-0

I headed to the North pole to meet up with all my guardian friends. They said to come as fast as possible, that it was urgent. But, what could honestly be _that_ important? It's not like Pitch is still a threat anymore. When I got there, everyone was staring at me.

"Jack! You're okay!" Tooth ran up to me and gave me a bearhug.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, confused.

Everyone exchanged glances. "We saw a vision of you dying on North's globe." Bunnymund said seriously.

"wait, what?" This doesn't make sense at all. "What happened? How did I 'die?'" I put quotes around the word _die._

"You were with three teens. One's _really_ long blonde hair was cut by a crazy redheaded girl. The redhead was crying and the 'blonde' was mortified. Her hair got short and brown. She cried and ran to you. You looked really hurt, but not physically. There was this brown haired boy that started screaming at the redhead, then a portal threw your staff back, but it was shredded to pieces." Tooth explained.

...? "That sounds interesting enough, but I'm pretty sure that didn't happen." I remarked sarcastically.

"Man in moon told me this will happen in time." North said distinctively.


	2. Chapter 2: The rest of it

**I hope you like it, I had to split the first chapter because it was too long... I do not own any of this btw and I hope you like :3 Sorry for being so short! I have a lot planned ahead! This is just the rest of chapter two, which is why its short! I feel really bad making ****you wait now!**

**Also, I needed you guys to know what's going on with jack .-. Don't ****worry! Rapunzel's coming too!**

**Sorry for rambling on and on, let's get to the chapter already!**

* * *

"Man in moon told me this will happen in time." North said distinctively.

Oh my god. "Wait, when?" I asked worriedly.

"He told me before you came." he answered.

The moon's _never_ wrong.

Another vision appeared on the globe. There was me, again. A cute little girl with untamed red curls appeared. She looked really familiar. She was clinging to her mother when she saw a huge bear. She screamed, loud. The bear was about to hurt her when her father pushed her out of the way and fought with the bear himself. It was completely obvious he wouldn't win this fight after the bear ate his leg, so I secretly helped out a little bit. The family was safe, and the father thought for the rest of his life that he was the one that defeated the bear.

I chuckled.

The girl grew up and became an unruly teenager, and one day met a brown haired boy, they smiled and rode a...dragon? Then, the vision ended.

"That girl and the boy, they were..." Bunnymund started.

"In the vision." Tooth ended.

"That girl, I remember her. I saved her life 270 years ago..." I reminisced.

Sandy threw a sand-whip to get everyone's attention.

"What is it, Sandy?" I asked, still lost in thought.

He pointed across the room. We all looked to the direction he showed, and we saw a portal. I got closer to take a look, and put down my staff for a moment.

"No! Jack, Stop!" Tooth shouted, but it was too late, the portal sucked me in.

I saw the vision they described to me, but this time I saw it with my own eyes, and I heard what everyone was saying. I felt like I was there, but they couldn't see me, like always.

"I have to save him," The blonde said, determined.

'I' was groaning in pain. I didn't have my staff with me. "I-I need my staff." I cracked.

The blonde got her long hair out. "Jack, everything's gonna be fine, I promise." She said worriedly. She started to wrap her hair around me when the redhead took her sword and cut the blonde's hair at waist-length.

"Merida! That was our last hope!" She screamed as the hair on her head turned dark brown.

"Look, we can't. Ye know I love Jack as much as any of you, but... He made me promise something, and if ye saved him, he'd never be the same." the redhead, 'Merida' explained, her eyes swelling up with tears.

"It doesn't matter! He was my best friend! He was dying for crying out loud! You're a horrible person! We're over! I hate you!" The boy grabbed Merida's sword and through it into the river. She cried. He then grabbed the 'blonde's' hand and dragged her away.

The redhead broke down crying on her knees.

"Nobody can fix this mess now! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have believed in Jack! Not ever!" The remains of my staff flew out of the portal.

I winced at her comment about me.

A voice, like the moon, told me that if I choose to come in again, I can go back to their time period and fix this, and I would still be able to come back if I wanted to.

But what I want to know is who were these people, and why did they care for me so much?

I got warped back to reality somehow and everyone started to ask questions.

"Guys, I have to find out where that portal went." I stated. A voice in the back of my head was constantly screaming to do this.

"Have you gone mad?" Bunnymund shouted.

"Maybe, but that vision, you guys didn't see it all, and you didn't hear what those kids were saying about me. I _have_ to do this.

"If you feel this way, I'll help." North agreed sternly.

"I will too. If you feel this strongly, I have to!" Tooth agreed.

Sandy stood up and nodded his head.

"Gang up on the bunny, ay? I guess I will too..."

* * *

**I know it was a little short, but I have a lot planned ahead for this book. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been so busy lately! It might be a little cheesy in the beginning, but stay updated! It's gonna get way better in the next chapter! It's starting off in Rapunzel's POV and I already have it planned! I know right now it's not that popular, but can you guys review it so I can get better and know there are people worth writing this for?**

**Thanks! I appreciate you reading this!**

**Goodbye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long! I went on a road trip the other day and didn't have access to a computer... Anyway, here's the next chapter! I'll try to make it longer this time. It's really focused on Rapunzel's side of the story. It was really hard to try to make a way for her to meet the rest of them, but I planned something out! I have the rest of the book planned out**

**Please review, I wanna see how I'm doing!**

**Here is my masterpiece... o-o**

* * *

"Mother! Please! Let me see the floating lights!" I begged.

She rolled her eyes. "Rapunzel, we're done talking about this."

"But mother! If you just listen to what I have to say about-" I started.  
"Enough with the lights, Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!" She yelled.

I faltered. She threw herself down into a chair and rubbed her temples. "Great, now _I'm_the bad guy." She muttered.

I put my head down and felt like bursting into a thousand tears. She's so unfair! I never even got to feel the grass, or got to swim in a lake, or feel the summer breeze! I'm limited to this dumb small tower where all I can do is look out the window I've seen through a thousand times! I hate the way mother acts about this kind of stuff! I just wish I was brave enough to say it to her.

She took a deep breath and stomped down the stairs. "Rapunzel, because of your behavior you're not getting dinner tonight. Such a shame, I was making your favorite. Hazelnut soup." She said pitifully before she walked into the kitchen.

I threw myself onto the top of my bed and started to cry.

My life will never begin!

0-0-0-0

I started to creep down the stairs quietly so mother wouldn't hear me come down.

I was going to apologize and be good, so maybe she'll let me go next year.

I stopped when I heard her muttering to herself.

"...Should've never kidnapped her...Let her real parents deal with her...Sometimes keeping her locked in this tower just for the use of her hair isn't worth it at all."

I gasped then ran up the stairs quietly,

She kidnapped me when I was too little to remember my old life! All this time she tried to get me so scared I never wanted to leave this tower when the real monster I should've been hiding from was her! She only pretended to love me all these years just to misuse my hair!

I need to run away from this place as soon as I can. The next time she leaves!

A few hours later, mother- uh, Gothel started to climb up the stairs to my room.

"Rapunzel! I'm going to have a truce. If I go on a 3-day trip to get you your favorite paints, will you quit the talk about those dumb stars?" She started.

"Floating lights... And, alright." I tried to act slightly disappointed. This is my chance to get out of here!

"I love you my flower, goodbye." She lied as I helped her down the tower.

"I love you too." I seethed. I didn't mean it and I never will ever again. Once I made sure she was out of sight, I looked down.

This is it. No turning back.

I took a deep breath and jumped out of my window.

At first I screamed, then I started to laugh. This was fun! When I got to the ground I braided my hair tightly so I wouldn't get it stuck anywhere.

This, is where my life begins.

0-0-0-0

I woke up way later than my family, the whole village, even. I wish I could ride my horse Angus right now and shoot some arrows, but I can't.

My mother walked in with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Merida, we're in a viking village! Even though the rivalry has ended not too long ago, there's still some tension." She explained.

I groaned. "Mom, who cares? Besides, we don't have anywhere else to go for a while." She sighed.

"Just stay away from that boy with the metal leg, alright?" I rolled my eyes. Like I can do anything she tells me to do.

When I got outside, that weird girl from yesterday was wrestling her brother.

"Harder, I wanna see stars!" He yelled. She punched him so hard he passed out.

Help me.

I walked away a little faster than usual and started to walk into the village. People started to murmur. I shook the feeling and ignored them. I'm just looking for a place to shoot me arrows is all. Nothing harmful.

Finally, I found a forest with no one there.

"This is more like it!" I declared. I just wish my horse Angus was here so I can ride him and shoot at the tops of all the trees in the forest.

After about an hour shooting arrows I started to get bored. "Ugh, this is no fun, I wanna go home." I whined.

I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around to see a surprised Hiccup behind me.

"What are ye doin', following me around like this?" I confronted.

"I-uh..." He was dumbfounded.

"Whatever. Thanks for the ride yesterday, I had a lot of fun." I thanked.

His face lit up. "Oh, it was no problem! You wanna ride again, right now?" He asked.

"Of course!" I smiled.

"Come on." He took my hand and led me to his adorable dragon, Toothless.

I felt a tingle down my spine when he touched my hand.

0-0-0-0

I've been walking for hours, and I think I went pretty far for a girl like me. Even though I _really_ wanna go see the floating lights, mother- I mean, Gothel could easily find me there. I'm heading in the opposite direction. I'm not stopping until I find that place, I can't explain it, but when I get there, I know I've found the place I'll be from now on.

I can always see the lights next year.

I stopped.

Oh no.

There was a big ocean ahead of me blocking my path.

I took a deep breath.

Should I go back?

No, I have to keep going.

"Are you ready for a swim, Pascal?" I asked my best friend, who happened to be a chameleon.

He gave me a big thumbs up.

I started to do big strokes across the water. I would keep swimming until I saw any kind of land, then I'd rest for the night.

After swimming for what seemed like an exhausting eternity, I saw a small island.

Motivated, I swam faster to shore then dropped on the sand and stayed there.

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, a blonde teenager with bangs and a thick braid on her back poked me.

I screamed and sat up.

"Guys! She's awake! She's not dead!" She shouted.

Some other people gathered around me.

"Uh, who are you guys?" I asked, mainly looking at the blonde girl that poked me.

"Who are _you?_ We found you passed out on the shore of a small island. But, I'm Astrid and these are my fellow vikings. We're traveling overseas to discover new dragons and battle other vikings..."She explained.

"Oh, thats um...Nice! I'm rapunzel and I'm running away from home." I introduced.

"How on earth'd you end up here?" She asked, confused.

"It's a long story." I finished and looked down. I coughed and rubbed my arms. I was really cold.

"You're probably sick from being on that island. Follow me."

"Stowick!" Astrid yelled. A big man with a red beard came from one of the rooms on the big ship.

"Yes Astrid? I see this new girl's alright." He observed with a strange accent.

"Not really. We're gonna need a blanket and some hot cocoa."

"Alright. We're gonna be heading down back to Burk to restock on food. _Somebody_ didn't calculate how much food we needed for the trip. We'll drop her off there." He planned.

That's great! Now I'll get some rest while I'm traveling.

"Okay, fine... Ugh, my first trip with you guys stink." Astrid complained.

"Come on, Blondie, I'm gonna get you some clean clothes to wear." She motioned for me to follow her into her bedroom, so I obediently headed over to her room.

She handed me a weird outfit with some strange looking boots.

"This isn't my style." I informed her. She laughed.

"Yeah, you can wear your strange dress when it dries. You can sleep on my bed tonight, I'll just sleep on the floor tonight, it's fine." She smiled. She was really nice! I liked her. I hope we can be friends.

"Thank you." I smiled as I unbraided my hair and redid it to make it neater.

Astrid's jaw opened wide. "You have a LOT of hair! How did you grow it out that long?!" She was surprised.

I giggled. "I'm just awesome like that."

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so short! I will make sure the next one is longer.**

**I promise o-o**

**Is anyone as obsessed with this fandom as I am? If you are, tell me! I'd like to hear from people like me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! If i take long, don't think I'm inactive, I'm just very busy. This is really the chapter where everything falls into place. I have the rest of the chapters written for the book, I just have to type them up. I promise you in the next chapter Jack will meet...Well, someone that has to do with the other three.. Anyways, Here's my story! Please review!**

* * *

I laughed at something Merida said. We're really starting to get closer, and I really like her.

"So, Hiccup, this if your life? You're so lucky." She commented wistfully.

"What do you mean? You're the princess of Dunbroch! You get anything you want!"

"Yeah, but I never get to do anything fun..." She complained.

Snotlout and Fishlegs ran up to me. "Hiccup!" Fishlegs started, completely out of breath. "Astrid's back!" He finished.

What?

"Yeah, and some weird girl with crazy long hair came back with her... That girl is _hot._" Snotlout got distracted.

I huffed at how annoying he was. "Wait, so Astrid's back? _Now?!_" I yelled.

"Who's Astrid?" Merida asked.

"Oh, she's my... my, uh-" I didn't know what to say.

"Astrid's his girlfr-" A girl tripped over Snotlout before he got to finish his sentence.

I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I really should keep track of where my hair's going..." A girl with _really_ long blonde hair apologized.

He got really mad, but when he saw who it was he stopped before he said anything that was going to ruin any chances with her. Not that he has any. "Oh, it's totally fine, really. Are you the new girl...?" Snotlout tried to act cool.

I noticed Ruff mimicking him behind his back. Of course he didn't realize that.

"Uh, yeah... Well, bye!" She tried to run with all of that hair. I laughed. Snotlout glared at me.

"What?" I said innocently. I saw Astrid walking towards me. "And this is the end of me." I put on a nervous smile.

"Hey Hiccup. Meet the new girl yet?" She asked nicely as she rudely punched my shoulder. Oh, the irony.

"Oh, uh... Yup... Crazy hair, right?" I rambled nervously.

She looked at me. "Hiccup, what are you hiding from me?" She asked.

"What?!" I acted hurt. "Why do you just assume that I'm hiding something from you?" I defended pathetically.

"I've known you for a while, Hiccup. What do you take me for?" She does have a point, and of course, as always, she was right.

I saw Merida approaching us. Oh great. The gods hate me. "Hi Hiccup! Is this Astrid?" Merida asked.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked abruptly.

"Well that's a nice way to give a first impression.. Me name's Merida Dunbroch. I already know who ye are. Pleasure to meet'cha." Merida shook hands with the slightly confused Astrid.

"Merr, can you give us a minute?" I asked. She got the hint, nodded, then walked away.

"Was that what you were hiding?" Astrid said, picking up the pieces based on my scared expression. "So what, you have a new friend. What I want to know is why you're trying to hide it from me. What, is she gonna kill me or something?" Astrid put her hand on her hips and waited for me to respond.

I was quiet for a while. "Won't talk? Fine, but you're probably not going to see me for another 7 months, remember that."

"Astrid-"

"No, it's okay. Just tell the new blonde girl she can stay at my place, be nice to her. Bye, Hiccup." She went to the dock and jumped onto the ship's deck. That's the last time I saw her for a long while.

O-O-O-O

I kept on walking. Something told me not to stop.

"Jack, can we take a break yet?" Tooth yawned as Sandy fell asleep. Again.

"Come on guys! We're so close. I can feel it. Please?" I pleaded.

"Oh alright..." Bunny rolled his eyes.

I went through a cave opening to see a beautiful valley and a tall tower. It was _very__ aged _and so torn apart it almost wasn't a building anymore. There was green ivy poking out of the rooftop and the window as it surrounded the grey bricks of the tower down to the last one.

I flew up to the top window and went inside. There were holes in the walls and some of the floor was coming apart. Due to my arrival, a herd of mice raced across the floorboard and headed to a crevice under a worn bed. When my feet hit the ground there was a loud creaking noise.

I looked around and saw an old withered black hood, a knife, and a _lot_ of long brown hair. There were also shards of glass and a satchel lying on the ground. The satchel had a big hole in the worn leather bottom. There was a yellowing paper in the satchel that read 'Wanted, Flinnigan Rider.'

The shards of glass on the ground started to glow, then it showed a big vision. There was a big castle, and it was called, 'Corona Museum. Grand Opening.' Something told me to go there.

I jumped out of the tower and ran to my friends. "Guys! We need to go to some place called Corona, and fast! North, do you have your snow globe with you?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, I do. Let's go!" North said as he got out the magic globe.

"You're not tired? Bunny asked, bewildered.

"I'm staying here to rest, I'm exhausted." Tooth admitted.

"Yeah, me too mate." Bunny agreed. Sandy was already fast asleep.

"Fine. Bye!" I said as North and I left.

O-O-O-O

Wow, Corona has a _big_ museum. North and I easily got in for free, judging by the fact that no one believed in us.

"Attention!" A man with a name tag called out. "I would like to present the grand opening of this place with the 'royal' family of Corona, Princess Rapunzel's descendants, Camilla and Christopher Fitzherbert!" The man announced as everyone around us applauded.

A girl with big green eyes and straight brown hair smiled, and what looked like her father, who had brown hair, freckles, and amber eyes smiled as well.

"We would like to thank you all for being here, and welcome you! The story of our family's history is very hard to believe, and what I call- Magical!" Christopher introduced.

After he said that, everyone was free to roam around.

"Let's check out their history." I said, and walked to an exhibit with a long lock of...The brown hair I saw at the tower, a crown, and a very familiar purple dress. The label to the Exhibit said:

_Princess Rapunzel was kidnapped at a young age and was found one day at an idle tower in the middle of __nowhere. She was reunite with her parents that week, but unfortunately her seventy feet long blonde hair was cut, and turned brown. She was around longer than her descendants, up until the late 1990s, but then mysteriously disappeared, the only people that remember her and her remarkably true story, that unfortunately will not share their knowledge are Miss Camilla and Mr. Christopher Fitzherbert._

It all makes sense now! Why didn't I remember this before? She was the blonde girl from my vision!

"North, did you read this?!" I asked.

"Yes! It describes blonde girl from vision perfectly." He observed in his Russian accent.

" I need to talk to that man and his daughter, North, I'll catch up with you later. I think I need to do this alone." I explained.

"Okay. Goodbye Jak!" He waved as I looked for the man and the girl.

Finally, I caught them just before they left the building. I hope they believe in me, because that's the only way this will work.

"Hey! Mr. Fitzherbert!" He turned around.

Yes! He does believe! I ran up to him. "Can I talk to you and your daughter for a minute?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but we were just leaving." He apologized politely.

"Please, it's _really_ important." I pleaded.

"Well, we have to get home, how about you come to my house and we'll talk?" He suggested.

"Okay."

"Alright, follow me and I'll drive you there. What's your name?" He asked as we walked to his car. His 16 year old daughter was sitting in the front seat. "Milla, sit in the back, we have company." Chris ordered.

The girl was pretty. She looked like a brunette Rapunzel."But dad-" She stopped when she saw me and blushed. "Okay."

"My name's Jack." I said as I got into the front seat. I turned around to Camilla, holding my staff in my hand. "Can you hold this for me?"

O-O-O-O

"And that's why I need to find out a way to go back and get to know them." I said as I explained the last of why I had to find Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida.

They were dumbfounded.

"I barely remembered her, but she used to tell me stories before I went to bed when I was a little girl." Camilla offered.

"I might be able to answer some of your questions." Chris said as he unlocked the door to his apartment and gestured for us to sit on the couch.

* * *

**Yet again, _so_ sorry for the inactivity lately, been really busy! But I have so much to write for this ****story.. Please stop with the hate comments guys! They're not very helpful, but I do take some constructive criticism. Anyways, bye for now!**


End file.
